The Moment I Said It
by highmode
Summary: When Manjoume's brothers start abusing him again, he thinks it's hopeless and no one will help him. That is, until a someone shows up. One of the last people he'd except to see. Set when Manjoume is 8 and Fubuki is 11.


**The Moment I Said It**

**by: highmode **

It was obvious to anyone that he was trying his very hardest not to cry. He couldn't cry. He won't cry. He can't.

Choking back a whimper, Manjoume glared back at his brother the best he could. Which wasn't much seeing as he was on the verge of crying and was suspended in the air by the collar of his shirt. But he some how managed it. He glared back at them as hard as he could. Hoping some how they'd leave him alone.

But it didn't last long.

One solid punch to the right of his face sent him crashing to the ground. He tried to get back up but there was a kick to his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and the tears started to fall.

Chousaku glared daggers at his youngest brother. "You listen to me, got that! If you listened to what we said none of this would have happened!" He yelled at the younger child, who was coughing and choking from the previous kick.

Tears kept on falling down his face. Manjoume couldn't stop them. He didn't want to be weak anymore. He didn't want to bow down to this older brothers anymore. He wanted to fight back but he couldn't. He knew he should have just nodded and apologized but he just wouldn't. Instead he glared back. Black eyes full of anger.

He knew he shouldn't have. He knew he really shouldn't have.

A minute after their eyes met there was another fury of punches and kicks. He couldn't tell where they were coming from, or who was doing what. All he knew at the time is that it hurt and all he wanted was for them to stop. Stop the punching. Stop the kicking. Stop the yelling. He knew it was foolish for him to have any hope in them stopping anytime soon.

Once the beating stopped, Chousaku yelled at him again. But Manjoume didn't pay any attention. He was staring at the ground, hurting all over.

"Jun! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The oldest brother held up he fist. He was ready to bring it down one more time.

When Manjoume saw this, his tears stopped and his eyes shut tight. He quickly covered his face. He knew this time it was going to hurt a lot. That's for sure. But after this it might be over. He just hoped it would be over.

He cringed as the fist swung down. He heard it hit but didn't feel anything. He slowly opened his eyes, confused.

"F-Fubuki!?" Manjoume's confusion grew. Fubuki? Just jumping in and and saved him? "W-wha--"

Chousaku slowly put his hand to his side and stared at the person who just got in the way of his punch.

"Who... Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

No answer.

"This is none of your business, get out of here!" Chousaku and Shouji were obviously shocked by the sudden appearance.

Fubuki shook his head and looked up. "Do you really think I'd just walk away from here? I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

The brunette might have been younger and a bit smaller but it was clear he was ready to put up a fight for his friend.

The two brothers just glared back and then decided it would be best to leave. They didn't want any unnecessary trouble or have anyone know what happened. They turned around and ran.

Making sure they were gone, Fubuki turned around to Manjoume. He looked just shocked, momentarily forgetting about his pain.

Fubuki gently brushed some hair out of his face. "Are you okay, Manjoume?"

The younger one just slowly nodded. "I-I'm..."

He felt arms around him as he was pulled into a hug. The feeling was odd but comforting.

Fubuki whispered into his ear. "It's okay. You can cry."

Manjoume started shaking. The tears poured out of his eyes. He clung to Fubuki and cried. It was such an unfamiliar feeling. Being held and comforted. Crying into the arms of someone.

After a good five minutes everything was silent again. They both just sat there in each others arms until Fubuki got up.

"Get on my back, I'll take you to my house and clean you up." He smiled.

The black haired child just nodded. He really didn't have a choice. But it's not like he didn't want to go, he really did enjoy Fubuki's company.

* * *

Manjoume just looked around the room. He was in Fubuki's room. The guy he always looked up too! It was pretty tidy. A little messier then he had thought, but he really never took time to think of what his room would look like. Homework was scattered all over the desk, and a few things littered the floor. The bed which he sat on was neatly made and matched the light blue paint on the walls.

The door opened and Fubuki stepped in with a bundle of medical supplies in his arms.

"Sorry." He set the stuff on the floor by the bed. "Asuka left a note saying that she and my parents will be out until late for... something or other." He just shrugged it off.

Manjoume nodded a couple of times, too nervous at the moment to say anything.

"So... you can spend the night tonight if you want! Oh... unless your parents won't let you, or you don't want to..."

"N-no, it's fine!" The younger one spoke up. "It's not like my parents really care anyway. My brothers will just say I went to sleep early if they ask..."

Fubuki flashed him a sympathetic smile. "Well!" He begun digging around in the bag, only to get a tad frustrated and poor everything out on the floor. "You can just stay here tonight... And I can take you to school tomorrow!"

"Thank you..."

"Oh no, it's not problem! I have to go to school too!" Fubuki grinned as he begun wrapping up Manjoume's bruised ankle.

"Uh, no... Thank you for um... um taking care of me..." His voice got smaller as his sentences trailed off.

Suddenly he found himself in a hug again. Fubuki's warm arms holding his body in a tight secure hug.

"Fu-Fubuki..?"

"You're welcome..." Fubuki pulled away just a enough to look the younger boy in the eyes. He eyes filled with joy. Manjoume didn't really understand why he was so happy about all this. But looking into those eyes, he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. And he realized; even though he was a bit nervous, he was just as happy.

Fubuki smiled. "You're welcome, Manjoume."

**End **

* * *

And that was my first GX fanfiction. Truth be told, I've only watched up to episode 40 or so. I've never really seen Fubuki that much but I've watched random episodes here in there and read some fanfiction... I wonder if that counts for anything. But anyway! As I started in the summary, this is basiclly an AU since Manjoume and Fubuki didn't know each other when they were younger! I hope it wasn't _too_ terriblly OOC. And please excuse any typos, I woke this at 2 in the morning. 


End file.
